Blood Bond
by Tehrror
Summary: What do you do when the one you love denies you the one thing you need to stay sane? Five years have past and Itachi whats what he's been craving for so long... Yoai. M/M. Implied, Minor.
1. Chapter 1

Blanket Disclaimer:

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Naruto, and the characters therein, are the property of _**Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way affiliated with**_ _**Kishimoto, or VIZ Productions.**_

_**Just a girl who likes gay guys o did I write that? Teehee!**_

_**Blood Bond.**_

…_**Chapter1...**_

_**Hot.**_

_**Wet.**_

_**Sweet.**_

_**Metallic.**_

_**Erotic**_

Itachi's thoughts ran around in his mind, burning a path to his throbbing erection, his ever present hunger going out of control, all because the one he needed denied him…always denied him. It wasn't even his fault that he needed it, craved it, and was insane without it. It was an accident that had happened and now he was bound and would ever be bound to the one who denied him…the one he loved.

Watching impassively as the crowd of teenagers only a few years younger than himself he wondered apathetically what his life would have been like if his lover hadn't saved his life all those years ago.

**Flash Back**

_**Blinking his heavy lidded eyes, a twelve year old Itachi, watched as the bury figure of the older man knelt done beside him.**_

"_**Itachi," the man breathed through the material of his mask, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, I came as fast as I could!" the older male sobbed.**_

_**A shudder rippled through the torn young body as Itachi drew a deep breath and mouthed through the pain racking his small body, "I…love…you."**_

"_**I know," the older man whispered to his young partner as Itachi felt the older man lift his broken body into his**_ _**arms, cradling him to the strong chest he loved to lick, kiss and nibble.**_

"_**Itachi, my little one, you're dieing," the male murmured and Itachi gave him a small smirk "I know," he mouthed.**_

"_**I can save you," the older man said softly.**_

"_**Okay," the boy mumbled closing his eyes as a weightless calm spread across his body.**_

_**He dimly heard the older male grunt before he was pressed into the other mans throat as his mouth was pulled gently open.**_

_**A sweet, metallic taste hit his tongue, it was wild, erotic as it burned down his throat on its way down to his stomach.**_

_**He felt the older, stronger male begin making hand signals but was to preoccupied by the taste in his mouth that he didn't care, he wanted more,**_ **needed**_**more.**_

_**After a time the older man spoke, "Enough Itachi," gently pulling Itachi from his throat and that delicious taste.**_

"_**No, more, please!" Itachi cried trying to move closer to his lover.**_

"_**Itachi, enough," when Itachi continued to try to move closer, to havemore, the older man cursed before Itachi's world went black.**_

Resisting the urge to shake his head at the memory along with the others trying to enter his mind he let his eyes drift around. No, it wasn't his fault at all that he was a cold man, indifferent to the world, the people…no it wasn't but he couldn't blame the man for rejecting him, to touch him, love him…feed him. Though that could have stoped so much pain.

"Itachi, I got you lunch," Kisame said as he sat down beside the raven haired murder.

"Hn, not hungry," Itachi said though he was, he just wasn't hungry for food. He'd found out years ago that food, normal food, no longer filled his stomach, it didn't stop his stomach from cramping no matter how much he eat. Only hot blood did and even then it only took the edge off his hunger, only his ex's blood would do that and he refused to force the male to feed him, it wouldn't be the same.

"Itachi, you're never hungry, I, in all my years at your side have never seen you eat a single morsel of food!" Kisame snapped annoyed, he'd always found it odd that his partner never ate, though he often disappeared at night, but even then he'd never come home' smelling of food. Kisame had a great sense of smell and there was never the scent of food on the boy, only blood, once he'd spoken to Itachi and the boys' breath had smelt of fresh, sweet blood.

Silence greeted his out burst though strangers around them looked at them, their eyes showing their disgust at his shark like appearance and blue skin, before showing the awe and often sexual attraction Itachi brought out in almost everyone. Kisame could admit to himself that Itachi was attractive, but he had this aura of sex appeal, making everyone no matter their orientation want to reach out and strip him before having a long wide night…week…month. The boy would have gotten even more come ons if it weren't for the fact that he one screamed danger, and two had some of the coldest eyes Kisame had ever looked into.

He remembered the first time he'd looked into those at the time red eyes, though they were black at the moment. The cold, tightness of his skin, his instincts scream to get away from the boy of 13. The way his heart had frozen then begun to race when he met those cold eyes and remembered that this boy was the one that had taken out an inter clan, all the males trained ninja, leaving only his baby brother alive for what ever reason. That this boy had the power to defeat the whole Uchiha clan in one night, in only a few hours.

Watching as the young man watched two boys walking side by side, obviously a couple, the flicker of jealousy, of pain, hurt in the young mans gaze something he'd never seen before.

Deep in the forest, just east of the Hidden Leaf Village, Itachi stood, nude except for his fundoshi, his movements slow and precises and graceful. His eyes closed he breathed in the cool crisp air, going through his exercises with the endless patience he'd been born with. He'd always been a calm, collected being; with a confidence even adults envied, coveted and were in awe of. With no pride or ego to get in his way he'd gone for his goals and had never felt ashamed when he didn't reach them quickly; never felt embarrassed when nude or by the fact that he was gay. A fact he'd known since he was only a child of 10.

As he moved a knew the moment he was no longer alone, slowly opening his long lashed eyes when Kisame stood, staring at him, his yellow eyes slightly wide as he took in the almost unbroken lines of the younger males body. Not even raising an eye brow at his partner Itachi said "Report," his voice calm as he continued through the sinus movements.

Some how Itachi made the age old training style seem sensual, arousing, his ivory skin rippling over well toned muscles. Gulping Kisame blinked rapidly before saying "Guards will change in half an hour-forty five minutes time, that should give us time to slip in, Team 7 will be in the training forest for a night session with their sensei," he reported.

"Good, its time Sasuke learnt how to fight in the dark," Itachi murmured quietly as he finished the last graceful movement and made his way over to his clothing which was neatly folded over by a tree.

Kisames wayward eyes followed the rippling planes of Itachi's back, the tight roundness of his nude bottom and the strong, shapely legs that moved Itachi soundlessly across the clearing.

"We'll go play with the children, I don't wont to take the Kyuubi to leader just yet," the boy said his voice cool, collected as if defying that man weren't something that could get them all killed.

"Are you sure Itachi?" Kisame asked, he rather liked being alive.

"Yes," was Itachi's clipped reply as the boy pulled on his tight pants, which cupped his butt in a way that Kisame thought sinful.

"Okay, but if Leader decides to kill me I'll kill you," he said not realising what a stupid comment that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Blanket Disclaimer:

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Naruto, and the characters therein, are the property of _**Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way affiliated with**_ _**Kishimoto, or VIZ Productions.**_

_**Just a girl who likes gay guys o did I write that? Teehee!**_

_**Blood Bond.**_

…_**Chapter2...**_

_**I need.**_

_**I hunger.**_

_**I burn.**_

_**He smells so.**_

_**Sweet.**_

_**I need to feed.**_

Itachi watched as Kakashi rocked up…late, telling his brother, the kyuubi and that annoying pink hair girl who seemed to be in love with his brother, that he'd had to get a cat out of a tree, only to then stumble onto an elderly woman who'd lost her dog. Same old Kakashi, even when he'd been younger Kakashi had always been late, and after about six weeks of excuses Itachi had told the older ninja that his excuses bored Itachi and he didn't care why the man was late. Itachi had in the beginning been very annoyed but soon realised that Kakashi was always late; even to meet with the Hokage. After about two weeks Itachi had stopped caring, to happy, and in love to care if the man was late…all the time.

The kyuubi was complaining, yelling at his sensei that if he didn't start rocking up on time he'd start getting there on time he'd start coming half and hour late and see how Kakashi liked that, all the while calling the older male a hentai. So true. Looking back at Kakashi felt the call, the lure to the older males blood, his incisors lengthening as they always did when he was around the older man and not controlling his need.

Oh, he knew Kakashi would never again feed his hunger, apparently he'd been too greedy the first time. Looking away from the man, a stone weighing down his heart, no matter how black, and back at his little brother, his heir.

Sasuke would grow into a strong ninja, the only one Itachi would allow to take his life, it was his purpose, the only reason Itachi had allowed the boy to live all those years ago. His brother had grown again, his dark eye haunted, his raven hair spiky, his pail skin almost luminescent.

_Feed._

The voice inside his head called as his stomach tightened with pain, cramping with his hunger. Gods, he'd feed only a few moments ago. Growling under his breath in annoyance he watched as the children ran off, they were going to play hide and seek, with Kakashi the one seeking. Well the man was going to find something, just not the children.

"Kisame," he whispered his voice so soft Kisame had to strain to hear the Uchiha.

"Hmm,"

"Follow, the kyuubi," the boy commanded, his red gaze on the older man who was once again reading his porn novel.

Such a dirty habit.

"Done," Kisame whispered wondering why Itachi was watching the teacher so hard.

A whisper; that was all but it brought the masked mans head up and around, his black eyes searching the darkness. He knew who was there, he knew by the way his blood rushed, pumped and called out. Itachi. Scanning his surrounding Kakashi waited, knowing the boy, 9 years his junior, would come to him in his own time. Sliding his book, Icha Icha Violence, into the special made holder on his hip, his eye making out the shadowed form of his ex-lover, his only love, his one mistake in his 26 years of living. He'd created what the boy had become, he felt the guilt of the clans' destruction, yet he still feared feeding his own monster.

"Kakashi," the boy whispered, his voice brushing the older ninja's skin, making him shiver as he hardened.

"Itachi," he replied blankly as if his mind weren't filled with wild, erotic images. Before his eyes the shadow came forward, his loves body becoming clear as he moved. Power clung to the boy of 17, a cold dangerous aura that was only slightly overshadowed by the aura of sex and sinful pleasure that had clung to the boy since he was no older than 11.

"How much longer?" the boy asked his red eyes taking in his masked visage.

"What?" Kakashi asked confused, drinking in the dreamlike image in front of him, bathed in moon light his raven haired lover was amazing to look at. His pail, ivory skin glowing, though he could only see his face and little of his neck, the rest of his sinful body covered by his cloud covered cloak.

"How much longer must I hunger?" Itachi whispered.

"How much longer must I crave?" he continued as he walked up to the older male.

"How much longer must I cry for what you deny me?" he whispered when he was only inches from the older man, so close they shared body heat.

"I…" Kakashi started only to find he had no words he could give the boy.

"You…you know," Itachi stared into his eyes, the coldness of his red one seeping into Kakashi, he remembered when the boys eyes would laugh, would show him the love, the longing the boy had, they had once shed tears. Had show what the boy had felt, his sadness, his anger, his wariness, his pain, but only when Kakashi was around, only when they were alone.

"I…I'm sorry," he whispered as an image of his lovers broken body flickered in his mind, the moment he had made his monster.

"I'm not," Itachi whispered as Sasuke broke into the clearing charging at his brother and all Kakashi could do was watch as the boy faded like a bad memory or a lost dream.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Naruto, and the characters therein, are the property of _**Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way affiliated with**_ _**Kishimoto, or VIZ Productions.**_

_**Just a girl who likes gay guys o did I write that? Teehee!**_

_**Blood Bond.**_

…_**Chapter3...**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Tears.**_

_**Desire.**_

_**Denial.**_

_**Why?**_

Looking up at his sensei Sasuke Uchiha glared, his black eyes swirling into the red of the Sharingan, as he snapped "What were you doing?!"

"Sas…"

"No, you should have been fighting the bastard!" the 12 year old snapped.

Sighing Kakashi looked away, the boy was so like Itachi had been, yet not…no were near the perfection his brother was.

"I…" once again the boy cut him off, asking the one question he wished the boy wouldn't.

"Why the hell were the two of you whispering? What have you denied my brother?!" the boy questioned.

Swallowing Kakashi looked around for an out; he didn't what to explain to the boy that he had been his brothers' lover when Itachi had been a little younger than the boy was now. That he was the reason Itachi had killed his family. Gods this was awkward.

Suddenly a piercing scream ripped through the air and sent the two of them darting off towards it.

Naruto.

Kisame.

Itachi…feeding.

Kakashi froze as he saw Itachi's mouth at the boys throat, holding the younger males struggling body to him, holding his head still as he feed on the child pulsing vain.

"Itachi what are you doing?!" Kisame yelled his yellow eyes huge as he clasped his weapon. He'd never seen Itachi do this.

"He's feeding," Kakashi whispered and Sasuke looked up at him understanding dawning in his obsidian gaze.

"Itachi, you bastard let Naruto go!" Sasuke shouted rushing his brother, who open his eyes show crimson veined black orbs, there was no white to his eyes, they'd been completely taken over by the amazing colour that seemed to move.

Power…charka pulsed around the boy as he lifted his head, blood coating his lower lip and chin, his fangs glistening as his gaze shifted to Kakashi who felt it like a two ton truck. "Catch little brother… the kyuubi will live," he said his voice echoing, layered.

Throwing his prey at the younger Uchiha Itachi rushed Kakashi, stoping so close that a hard thought could have, would have brought their lips together, it was an illusion of space that both knew they could close and the other would except it…eagerly.

"Funny, I'm still hungry," he whispered, his blood scented breath filling Kakashi's senses.

"I'm always, so hungry…and nothing ever fills me up," he continued as the pink haired fangirl ran into the clearing freezing at the sight of the two men standing so close.

"Itachi," he breathed only to have his love disappear, slipping through his fingers as he always had.

Sakura didn't know what to think, Itachi and his shark like friend had disappeared, Naruto was suffering from major blood loss, though like Itachi had said, not fatally so.

Sasuke kept glaring at sensei, who looked lost as he scanned the area for the Akatsuki members. Why they, Kakashi-sensei and Itachi had been standing so close, close enough to kiss was beyond Sakura. "What happened?" she asked rushing to the two boys who were both on the ground, Naruto cradled against Sasuke, the raven haired boys posture purely protective…possessive.

"Ask _Kakashi-sensei_," Sasuke spat the older mans name like it was acid, the venom in his voice enough to make the innocent, pail haired girl flinch.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked her large green eyes imploring her teacher to explain to her why her friend, though she used the term lossy, and team mate was holding weakly onto the side of his neck, right over the large pulse their.

"We need to get back to the village, Naruto's going to need medical attention," he replied calmly, not wanting top explain the whole mess to a bunch of preteens.

"Good idea," Naruto whispered before passing out, his blond head falling into the crock of Sasuke neck.

Lifting the younger male into his arms, he stood and made his way, silently through the dark forest back to the village.

Following the boys Sakura looked up at her sensei, who was still watching, scanning, completely distracted.

Tsunade was more than shocked at the nature of Naruto's wound; she'd seen such a thing on dead bodies over the years but never on someone who still lived. The boys' skin was waxy, pail, blood loss had taken his normally golden complication, making him appear pasty. He lay in his bed, Sasuke sitting on guard in the corner of the younger boys' room, watching him with worried eyes as, Kakashi sat in the small chair by the desk in the opposite corner, his head in his hand, running his hands through his hair every now and then. Sakura had had to return home, to get permission to stay at the Uchiha house, where Naruto and Sasuke lived, together for the last month.

Making sure the boy was no longer bleeding from the twin wholes in his throat, she looked over at his room mate. "When he wakes make sure he drinks lots of fluids and eats a decent meal," she ordered, a curt nod her only reply.

"Now," she said looking at both boys, "Tell me how this happened."

Her demand caused Sasuke to turn his head and glare at his sensei "Ask him." He snapped.

She watched the silver haired jonin sigh as the door slid open and Sakura entered with four cups of tea and a tall glace of water.

Kakashi waited until the young girl gave each of them a cup of tea and placed the glass of water by Naruto's bed, for when the boy woke.

"Itachi," he said making Sakura and Sasuke flinch and Tsunades' eyes widen slightly, "Was hungry and needed to feed, he either lost control or was trying to sate his _need_. Maybe he though that since Naruto has a demon sealed inside he'd be able to satisfy his hunger." He explained calmly though he stared at the wooden floor, his eyebrows draw together as he tried to puzzle it out.

It was evident that the jonin knew more about the situation so Tsunade asked "Do you know why Itachi feels this _hunger_ or craving for blood?"

The man flinched as if struck before nodding. He looked as if the weight of the world had just settled onto his broad shoulders as he hunched in the chair never meeting their gazes.

"I'm the reason," he breathed , his jaw locking as his black eye shifted from the wooden floor to the unconscious boy on the bed.

"What do you mean, you're the reason?" Tsunade asked her blond eyebrows drawing together.

"Have you ever heard of a feeder?" when she shook her head and the children looked confused he said "Popular culture calls them vampires."

Blues eyes widened.

Obsidian narrowed.

Green watched in confusion.

"I made Itachi into a feeder around five years ago, there was an…accident and the boy was dieing. It was my fault so I tried to correct it. I gave him my blood as he lay dieing in my arms and bond him to me and to a hunger only I can sate. My blood." Licking his lips beneath his mask he blinked away the tears as he remembered the way Itachi had lain broken in his arms.

"Afterwards I regretted my actions, I hadn't realised that Itachi would need to feed every few weeks or he'd…change." He whispered the last word pained that he had to reveal that he was in fact to blame for the Uchiha massacre.

"Once I realised this I feared feeding the boy, he…I feared he'd take too much and kill me. Once I denied him what he needed he began to take it were he could find it. He lost his humanity, his lost most emotion except hunger…a need to kill…to feed." Kakashi didn't go on, he didn't need to.

Tsunade was so pail he wondered if she was going to pass out, Sasuke looked shocked, enraged and hurt and while Sakura was turning over the facts in her mind before she innocently questioned "Does this mean he'll live forever?"

"I don't know," Kakashi replied "I don't think so; he still ages, though that may change if he takes my blood,"

"You're the reason he killed our clan," Sasuke whispered his eyes glassy.

"Yes, I caused the hunger that drove him to that point," Kakashi replied looking away from the boy, it had always hurt to have the boy under his tutoring. He had ruined his life and taken away the boys family.

Tsunade just stared at him before saying "Not many people could create a feeder,"

Meeting her blue eyes he said "No, it came from my fathers' line, one of our genjutsu, though unlike most jutsu it doesn't just go away. The only way to remove it is to kill the feeder. Although there is a theory; that if you kill the creator you remove the jutsu, returning the feeder to their former state, though the feeder is reverted back completely. So if I were to die, Itachi might return to his 12 year old state."


	4. Chapter 4

Blanket Disclaimer:

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Naruto, and the characters therein, are the property of _**Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way affiliated with**_ _**Kishimoto, or VIZ Productions.**_

_**Just a girl who likes gay guys o did I write that? Teehee!**_

_**Blood Bond.**_

…_**Chapter4...**_

_**Heat.**_

_**Sweat.**_

_**Steam.**_

_**Kiss.**_

_**Desire.**_

_**Need.**_

Itachi stared blankly at the fire, ignoring Kisame, he'd long since licked away the blood on his lips and chin, his fangs retracted. The kyuubi's blood had been a nice little snack, taking the edge off his hunger but just like everyone else, never sating it completely. The pain on Kakashi's face had torn his frozen soul, cut out his unfeeling heart and burned a memory in Itachi's mind. He'd deliberately feed on the kyuubi to punish his brother for interfering with him and his creator, his tormentor.

He knew that the two were more than friends, than team mates.

He'd seen his brothers' jealousy, his possession of the blond haired boy.

Smelt his baby brothers' scent all over the pail haired boy.

And Kisame had told him he'd seen the two of them in a lip lock so hot it could have started a forest fire. His words to this point had been crude and Itachi's mind refused to repeat them.

And now the shark headed meat shield was nagging him about what happened in the clearing. Briefly wondering if Kakashi was having an even worse problem with the brats, lord knew Sasuke could get information out of a stone if he wanted to. The boy nagged, whined, threatened and shot murderous looks at any one who refused to give him information.

Knowledge is power.

"Kisame," he said not looking away from the flickering flame.

"Yeah?" shark shit asked, excitement in his voice, as he expected his questions answered.

So not happening.

"Shut up," Itachi snapped shifting his obsidian eyes to the older man.

"Shutting up," the man replied as his blue skin blanched.

Walking into his room, ready to sleep, exhausted in a way he hadn't been in years, Kakashi froze at the sight of Itachi, curled up on his bed, obviously waiting for him; just like he used to, all those years ago. He'd sneak out around 12, bringing his clothes for the next day and they'd spend the night together.

Long hot nights of blazing passion.

Looking at the raven haired killer who as watching him with large obsidian before reaching out with one slender, ivory hand his expression haunting.

So needful.

Pleading.

Shaking his head Kakashi took a step back before he caught himself. Dropping his hand Itachi let his eyelids close, to hide his expression…his hurt. When he reopened them he found a look of need, pain and guilt on the older mans face.

"I promise not to feed," he whispered staring up at the older man.

"I'll be good, I wont bite…just…please be with me…please," he begged swallowing through the dryness of his mouth, his need, hunger burning his throat.

Indecision played with Kakashi's face as the boy held out his hand, his obsidian eyes begging.

"I know I'm a murderer…a monster," the boy said when Kakashi moved toward him.

"I just…I want to _feel_, something, anything other than hunger, the desire for the kill. You always made me feel…so much," the boy whispered as he watched the emotions run across the older mans face.

Sighing his defeat, tears burning his eyes he whispered "Sorry, I came," before jumping out the window, leaving the emotionally wary jonin behind.

Only Kakashi could hurt him like this.

The man could make him burn with desire. See red with rage and sob like a child with pain. Only Kakashi could get through his natural indifference to make him show his emotions.

By the time he got back to Kisame, his bloody tears had run rivers down his face as he choked on his sobs.

Being rejected hurt…especially by the one you loved.

Kakashi stared out at the night sky turning grey with dawn; he'd gotten no sleep, his mind frozen on the image, the burning memory of Itachi's pain filled face.

He wanted to crawl into a whole and die.

He wanted to find Itachi and take all that pain away.

He wanted to go back in time and change so much.

But he couldn't go back.

He couldn't hide and he'd let Itachi run off crying his pain.

Looking around the clearing, were only two nights ago Naruto had come so close to death at the hands of his love. Oh, life was so unfair.

A rustle to the right caught his attention and to his shock and joy Itachi stepped out, his eyes the red of Sharingan. Those crimson eyes were hard…cold…so different to the obsidian gaze that had begged him for a scrap of affection. He'd lost the Akasuki cloak, revealing his muscular chest under the fishnet shirt and tight leather pants.

"Itachi," he whispered using all his restraint to keep from pulling the young monster into his arms, sheltering him close to his heart.

"Kakashi," Itachi replied his voice cold, calm…distant.

"Itachi I'm sorry," he breathed as he stared down at the boy with his exposed eye.

"Hn, we're all sorry for something," the ivory man said coolly.

"Yeah? And what are you sorry for?" Kakashi asked before he could stop himself.

"More than you know," Itachi said as his eyes bleed black, the Sharingan once again going dormant.

"You use the Sharingan less than you used to," Kakashi said frowning. Over the last few years he'd gotten used to the red and black gaze; it had helped him distance himself from the boy.

"I've had to," Itachi said blinking, long black lashes brushing his cheeks before he opened them again.

"I'm going blind, my vision isn't what it used to be," Itachi explained quietly.

"It's a slow process, one I'm hoping to slow down, the less time I use the Sharingan the less damage," he finished with a smirk.

Swallowing hard Kakashi's heart leapt in his chest as he watched Itachis' pink tongue sweep across his full bottom lip.

Unable to stop himself, he closed the distance between them, grabbing the young man and pulled him close capturing that tormenting mouth with his. Backing the boy up into a tree, he pinned the missing nins wrists above the boys head as Itachi met his desire with that burning fire; the consuming need to be with Kakashi.

Neither noticing when Sasuke entered the clearing.

At first the raven haired preteen thought Kakashi had pinned his brother and they were whispering to each other again only to realise the two older men, too wrapped up in each other to notice him were kissing.

Obsidian eyes widened as one of the two men made a rather loud wanton sound before Kakashi released Itachis' wrists, his hands sliding down Sasukes brothers arms to the younger, smaller mans back. Itachi promptly wrapped his muscular ivory arms around Kakashis' neck as the silver haired jonins hands gripped the younger ninjas rounded buttocks just as Naruto and Sakura came in behind him both freezing as they watched their sensei lift the clan killer up never breaking the kiss.

Long leather clad legs wrapped around thin hips as one of the two or perhaps both made aroused, needful sounds. A mewing groan as ivry hands clung to broad shoulders, neither pulling away as Kakashi rather harshly pushed the younger body into the rough bark of the tree behind him.

"Oh, my god," Sakura whispered. Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-bastard were full on making out.

Her sensei was gay…

Sharing a knowing look with Naruto Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakuras innocence; both he and Naruto had seen worse…done worse…together.

Just watching the two older men go at it aroused them, made them wishing they could go home, be alone…together…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Blanket Disclaimer:

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Naruto, and the characters therein, are the property of _**Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way affiliated with**_ _**Kishimoto, or VIZ Productions.**_

_**Just a girl who likes gay guys o did I write that? Teehee!**_

_**Blood Bond.**_

…_**Chapter5.. .**_

_**Whisper.**_

_**Breath.**_

_**Lips.**_

_**Blood.**_

_**Please.**_

Itachi couldn't get enough of Kakashi's taste, the only thing better was his blood but Itachi knew he'd never again be allowed that sweet, metallic taste. His tongue battling with Kakashi's he ground himself against his older lover, he could feel the burning bulge that strained against the tightness of his lovers pants. They were both so hungry, having gone so long with out a simple touch, a small kiss. Bark bit into his back, the small abrasion only making Itachi long for more.

Kakashi made a small movement of hip that made Itachi mew with need as Kakashi himself groaned, the two sounds coming together in an erotic symphony of sound.

So wrapped up in each other it took them both more than a few moments to realise that they were no longer alone, a soft, breathy "Oh, my god," slowly sinking into their brains.

Pulling apart they both turned their heads slightly to find Team 7 standing their, staring at them.

Sakura in horrified fascination.

Naruto; lust and fear.

Sasuke lust, confusion and…pain.

His brother always looked at him like that, as if just the sight of him torn the boys bloody heart from his little chest.

And then Kakashi realised him so fast you'd think he had the plague or something. And he just had to fall straight onto his ass, which made the little blond snack burst into pearls of laughter. If he could get embarrassed this would be the time, it was almost as bad as the time Sasori had barged into Deidara's room, with Kisame right behind him as he and Deidara had been having a _really_ good time.

One he'd never regretted but then there were few things he regretted. No Deidara was a fine lay and the artist never asked for emotional commitment, something Itachi couldn't give to anyone because of his tie to Kakashi.

As Itachi stood he thought of the taste of the S-class criminals' blood, he knew, had known for awhile now that Itachi wasn't quite human.

And he never complained when Itachi got peckish in the middle of their play, though he did seem to resent the fact that he wasn't the only one Itachi feed off of. Except for Naruto and Kakashi; Deidara was the only other living soul to have feed him.

Not realising the sight he was, desire flushed, his lips ruby red from the ferocity of the tongue tango and Kakashi's nipping, his black eyes glassed with passion.

_Sex God,_ Naruto thought absently as he drunk in the sight of his lovers' older brother.

The Uchiha were a bunch of sex gods.

"Hn," Itachi said before disappearing, leaving Kakashi to once again explain what had just happened.

Deidara glared at the silver hair jonin who fumbled over his words, his mask firmly back on his face as he tried to explain as gently as possible that he was bi and Itachi; gay. And that there is absolutely nothing wrong with enjoying the touch of the same sex that they are. The pink haired big headed girl was disgusted, calling Kakashi as hentai, which made Deidara want to kill the little retard almost as much as he wanted to take out the jonin. The man obviously held Itachi's heart, something Deidara wanted but had been almost convinced wasn't there until the boy had returned to camp two nights ago, crying like his heart had been put through a blender.

And now this, his raven haired miracle was begging for what the jonin could give him and being cast aside.

Well he'd show that ass.

He knew he never filled that aching void in the Uchiha's belly, that only Kakashi could but at least he was willing to feed him. He enjoyed the thought that he was apart of Itachi. And the boy was one of the best fucks one could get so why the hentai sensei was denying the boy was beyond Deidara.

Caught between the need to kill the four beings in the clearing and going after his heart holder he cast on last glare at the group before rushing off to find his Itachi.

Sitting by the lake Itachi waited for Deidara to find him, he knew the man, only a year his senior had watched what had happened between himself and Kakashi. He also knew that no matter were he went or why, he would be followed by either Deidara, Sasori or Kisame; they'd decided that since he had come back to camp balling his eyes out like a little girl they needed to keep an eye on him to keep him from further emotional hurt. What bull shit.

"Itachi-da-rin, un?" Deidara said softly as he walked up.

"Yeah?" Itachi asked, Deidara he relax his cold vidual around, it pissed the boy off when he was all cold and stand offish when they were alone so instead of waiting in silence for the boy to continue he acknowledged him; making the boy feel special.

"Are you alright?" his lover asked and Itachi shrugged, he was indifferent, hurt by the way Kakashi seemed to toss him away so easily but his need making him cold to it. It was getting worse, he needed to feed more lately and he knew that soon he'd loss the fragile grip he had on his sanity.

He rather liked his sanity so he wanted to keep it but want wasn't an emotion, just a thought and he truly couldn't give a shit emotionally. Yep defiantly getting worse. He had about three months if it kept up at this rate hell he could have three weeks.

Even he could concede that his decisions had been very suicidal lately. Okay to be bluntly truthful for about six months but hay who was counting.

Sigh. He was.

"Itachi-da-rin, is there anything I can do, un?" Deidara asked as he knelt beside the boy.

"If, _when_, I loss my mind, kill me,"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Naruto, and the characters therein, are the property of _**Masashi Kishimoto**__**. I am in no way affiliated with Kishimoto, or VIZ Productions. **_

_**Just a girl who likes gay guys o did I write that? Teehee!**_

_**Blood Bond.**_

…_**Chapter 6…**_

_**Cry**_

_**Pain**_

_**Memory**_

_**Release**_

_**Death**_

A scream reached them even through the storm, even as lightening danced from cloud to cloud and thunder boomed unmercifully. A young dark haired boy shivering, his small nude form bent over that of another male, this one appearing around 27, his wet silver hair surrounding his face, some strands sticking to it.

He didn't remember what had happened, how he had gotten there or why he'd been naked and covered in blood, another man laying dead only a few feet away his odd visage twisted in shock and pain. His strange, bluish complexion becoming ashen as his body cooled with dead.

"Please somebody help!" the boy cried knowing he was going into shock, he… his entire body ached, like a tooth ache that started in his feet. And even as his hands worked at pumping the heart of the silver haired man below him, a man he knew a man he loved. Though he looked too old, as if years had passed instead of a few hours since he had seen his ANBU lover.

Sobs racked his frame as he lent down and pinched the others nose tipping his head back as he sealed his mouth with his own and blew all the air he could into the others mouth. Proceeding to do so again, even as the whisper of on coming people hit his ears and his hands trembling as he shook and pumped the others chest harshly, trying desperatly to re-start the others heart.

"Over here! I see them!" a shout came and tears continued to spill from the pre-teens eyes even as the man beneath him took a wet gasp, coughing violently as the boy sat back on his heals.

"Kakashi-sama," he whispered as the man moved onto his side and coughed out the water that had entered, his dark coloured eye, the only one exposed to the world looking at the childs face as he whispered back, the wind catching his words.

"Itachi…you're back," he said seconds before he fainted and ninja's from the near by village surrounded them.

*******^^^^*****^^^^*****^^^^*******

"Look boy, this can last as long as you want it too, you'll spill eventually, its just a matter of time," Morion Ibiki said staring across the table at the small boy, his small, narrowed eyes taking in every movement the elder Uchiha made, whish were few.

"Is Kakashi-sama okay?" the boy asked, not even bothering to answer the others comment, it didn't matter, he couldn't remember what had happened, he'd lost five years and he didn't know why.

"…Stop asking that, Itachi, we all know you don't care about Kakashi-san," Ibiki spat getting annoyed, "look Ibiki…I don't remember anything from the last five years, so I can't tell you things I don't know," Itachi stated calmly.

"Now, please tell me, is Kakashi-sama okay? Is Sasuke?" Itachi asked his eyes narrowing and Ibiki glared at him before standing, speaking as he turned, "I'll get the Hokage, she'll tell you what you want to know, if she believes you worthy of this information."

"Fine," he answered and then he was alone in the smallish, dark room his hands bound by chakra suppressing hand cuffs. Worry filling his mind and soul, his heart begging to pound in alarm, why was he being treated like a criminal? What had he done? Why couldn't he remember?

The need to be near Kakashi or his beloved little brother etched itself into his being and he waited fidgeting in his chair, something he would deign himself to do, at least in the presence of others.

And what seemed like hours later the door swung open, halting the boys movements and he watched as a large busted woman walked in, her youthful face belying the years that shone in her eyes. "Uchiha Itachi…do you know who I am?" she asked taking the seat Ibiki had been in earlier, the sadist now leaning on the wall by the door.

"No ma'am," he answered staring at her brown eyes, completely ignoring her large bust and beautiful features, "I'm Senju Tsunade, Fifth Hokage Tsunade," she informed him and he nodded.

"Then the third has passed…" he whispered pain shooting through him, he was…had been one of the few people to see past his power, his pedigree and his name to the boy he was beneath. Like Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Yes, sensei has passed, he did so not too long ago," she answered before saying, "Ibiki said you had some questions to ask me."

"Are Kakashi-sama and my little brother alright?" he asked and she nodded, "Kakashi is in the medical wing but he'll be fine. Sasuke is…healthy," she told him and he frowned not liking the way she had said that.

"You lie…something has happened to harm my brother, tell me now," he demanded and she sighed, finally understanding what she had read in the last hokage's dairies of his duties.

"Your clan was decimated five years ago, your brother the only other to survive," she told him, watching as tears welled up and spilled over, down the boys cheeks, "Wh…who killed them?" he managed.

"You,"

"What? I…no!"

"Yes Itachi-san…you must understand, you have whipped out the Uchiha clan, but under the circumstances, I am willing to put a pardon out on you, as it was done under duress," she told him as he stood, his chair falling to the floor in a clatter. He backed away from her his tears falling, small sounds falling from his mouth, and he only stoped when he hit the far wall.

Dropping to the floor, he curled up and let his grief have him, "I don't remember!" he murmured as she moved up next to him. "All I remember is meting Kakashi-sama in the market place. We planned to met a little outside the village, I was there, he was late, I was attacked then nothing!" he sobbed, "Why did this happen!" he screamed and Tsunade was very glade they had put the chakra suppressors on the boy.

Meeting the gaze of Ibiki and the eight other ANBU nin that had flooded the room when the boys chair had taken a turn she motioned for them to leave, mouthing 'Get Kakashi or Sasuke,' knowing the boy needed a face he knew.

"Hush, its all right," she whispered wishing it were true.

*******^^^^*****^^^^*****^^^^*******

Plz Review or email me on whether or not you like it! And sorry about the delay! There will be a second part to this series, called With arms Wide open. Itachi, without the memories of the last five years tries to make up for the wrongs he does but sometimes even he needs help.

Love always

_**HS**_


End file.
